Mutation
by Manus Manem Lavat
Summary: Percy can't remember who he is. All he remembers is his name and that he has a sword named Anaklusmos or he gets captured while being hunted down by wolf like people. Then he gets a peice of information who his captors are. They called themselves the School.
1. Chapter 1

**All Rights To Rick Riordan**

* * *

 **Percy**

Percy was pissed. He had been running through the forest for hours being chased by wolf like men that are definatly from Lupa's pack. He had all spent too much time with them. He shivered. " I have to get rid of them", he thought. After running what seemed like forever, he found a river and dove in. Seeing that he was a son of a thousands of years old Roman had some perks. He was able to breath under water and controll it.

" Where did he go!" something growled. Percy smirked. So they can't see him. He silently swam through the water. and hid behind a bush after getting out of the water. "There he is!" Percy swore in latin.

"Crap!" Percy ran as fast as he could. He was completely lost after the two Wolf-things started chasing him. He was pretty sure that they were monsters. The Wolf- things could smell as well as any monster could. The perks of being a son of a Roman god. Oh the joys... Suddenly Percy burst into a highway. He was wide eyed when he did a flip over an S.U.V and slammed into the pavement. He groaned. He somehow had really tough skin. Several monsters tried(and failed) to cut him up but they just didn't seem to harm his skin. Percy stood up. Then he heard brakes and saw a huge black car slam into him .

"Get him!" the Wolf-things started to run toward him at abnormal speed. Percy dodged just in time to see a syringe needle go past his arm.

Percy smirked. that means that they were trying to knock him out. Percy then brought out Riptide and uncapped it. He swung his sword in the direction of the Wolf-thing. The blade just passed through the Wolf-thing.

"How..." Percy stammered.

The Wolf-thing began to speak with a sneer. "So you thought that punt baseball bat was going to harm me did you." Suddenly the Wolf-thing tried stab a syringe into him. Key word: tried. The syringe needle snapped with a resounding crack.

Now it was the Wolf-things turn to look shocked."how..." It stammered.

Percy took the chance and head butted the creature between his eyes causing the creature to pass out. Suddenly a white S.U.V swerved up and more of the Wolf-things clambered out of the van. They looked suprised that he had knocked out one of their buddies.

Percy grabbed Riptide and ran. He tapped the sword tip with his pen cap causing his blade to retract into a pen.

"Shoot him!" a voice yelled and a syringe needle sped past his face. Percy was pretty sure that he was crossed eyes.

He kept on running with bunch of syringe shooting Wolf-things chased him.

Percy was now nearing a cliff where there was a highway. His internal sensor was pinging like crazy. He was in the right place after all those days of running and hiding, but he was to high up. Anytime soon the Wolf-things would be closing on him and that would not be good.

Percy checked his inventory. He was running alot these past days with monsters in every corner.

He had duct tape, Swiss army knife, a sleeping bag, a water bottle, a portable GPS, and a Pillow Panda pet(as seen on TV). Nothing would help him to slide down the cliff. Maybe if he jumped... no that would be a bad idea.

"Get him already!" Percy felt like a lunatic and jumped.

THUMP. "Irrumabo!" Percy swore in Latin. He looked to find that the Wolf-things looked shocked that I survived the fall.

Percy turned around to see a huge river. He jumped in. When he entered the water invigorated him, but the water had a malevolent feel to him. Then he heard a voice in his mind.

"You will suffer alot in pain child, but by doing so you can have memories and your old life back hero. Stay safe..." The voice faded and the spit out Percy. Percy was steaming and he felt... vunerable. Then he blacked out with a slight prick to his neck. The last thing he saw was a woman staring at him like a specimen. Then everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, this story was uploaded about two years ago, and I never really worked on it, but I'm picking it up right at it. Oh and psst, I'm thinking of creating a Naruto/Percy Jackson crossover.**

 **Anything I create is what I own, but the basic characters and setting all belong to Rick Riordan and James Patterson.**

 ** _Somewhere underground in The Gobi Desert_**

 ** _10:49 A.M_**

Percy was thrown into a cage. And it hurt like hell.

"Ow..." he muttered.

He looked around the room. It was dark and multitude of cages. There was a door but he heard a faint buzz that indicated that the door was electrified. It took him awhile to get his eyes adjusted to an extremely dark place.

Once his eyes adjusted he saw what disgusted him to no end. Bunch of children were in separate cages, but that wasn't what revolted him the most. The children were disfigured, in ways that he thought were not possible.

He saw kids with crumbling faces as they faced him crying out silent screams as their vocal cords were disintegrated to nothingness. He saw girls with unnatural leathery skin that were slowly peeling off of them as if they were a second skin, and the girls started coughing really loudly as if they're lungs were full of water. He saw boys that had bird feathers that seemed to be sprouting from his face, and had two disfigured arches coming from his back.

Percy has horrified.

He thought he had a rough life (Even though the only thing he remembered was running from the monsters), and he wanted to help the little kids.

"Psst, hey who are you?" asked a voice from one of the corners. Percy strained his eyes to see who had spoken to him.

A young little girl was staring at him curiously. She had a soft golden blonde hair that was still shining, even in this Hellhole of a place. She looked to be 8 years old.

Huh. Golden Blonde hair.

This struck a chord in Percy, as his head started to hurt, he saw brief flashes of people, maybe his friends? No, wait. Someone with the same golden Blonde hair…..

It was gone.

Percy hit his cage with a frustrated cry as he tried to remember.

"Hey, you alright?" asked the little girl. Percy looked up.

Sea Green eyes met brilliant blue eyes.

She was staring at him like she was worried for him. She seemed to be the only one that was normal here, with the exception of her eyes looking like a reptiles, and her tongue being forked.

Percy did a double take.

"Me?" he asked. The little girl giggled.

"Yeah you." She said. She opened her eyes and stared at him. "You're new." She inquired. "I haven't seen you around, and been here almost my entire life. What's your name?" she asked.

"Percy."

"I once had a big brother named Percy." The little girl looked sadly at him. "But that was before they took us and did bad things to us." She finished off with a tear.

Percy looked at her. "What's your name?" he asked.

The little girl started bawling.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked taken aback.

"I don't remember my name!" The little girl said in blubbering quivers as she was crying. "I been living here almost entirely and the only person that was close to me was my older brother…"

Percy looked at the little girl.

"Well what do you want to be called?" He asked.

"Well…. The scientists here call me Subject 13." She said with a hateful glance at the door.

Wait. Did she say scientists?

Percy knew what scientists did but he wasn't sure if he heard her correctly. He imagined Scientist to be some nerds who made little explosions in their labs creating for something in the name of science. But this? He wouldn't have thought of the horrible things the little kids were enduring. And what kind of people are here to call a little girl with a name of Subject 13?

"So do you want to be called something else?" Percy asked her.

She answered by nodding so furiously that he was afraid that she might lose her head if she kept going.

Percy Thought for a while.

"Do you like Abby?"

She shook her head.

"Um... Allie?"

Still no.

Hmm. This was harder than he expected. Then a name came up in his mind, almost like someone whispered it in his mind, telling him what to do.

"How about Zoe." This earned Percy a bright smile, and he knew instantly that she loved that name.

He still wondered where that name came from. His head began to vaguely pull on it until his head hurt too much from trying to remember.

"Well, hello Zoe." He said with a tired smile.

She started smiling, but as if sensing a predator, she swirled her head like a viper to face the door.

Footsteps. Coming closer. Closer. And Closer.

A soft his as the door opened. The faint buzzing disappeared.

A gentle creek.

Percy stared at the door apprehensively, his hand going into his pocket.

A large man walked through the door.

He had a black pinstripe suit on, and had enough hair to make Hugh Jackman jealous. His grey eyes had a mirthless calculating gleam to it, as if he was thinking of ways to rip your throat out.

He stepped closer to Percy.

"So, this is the little subject for our top project. I hope you will hold out Subject 3." He said with a cold gleam like Percy was an insignificant insect to him. He glanced at Zoe.

"Oh, already making friends are we. I see that you are enjoying your stay. Because you are ours, forever!" He chuckled with a sinister gleam in his eyes.

He walked out of the room, where he slammed the door shut with a loud bang. You could hear the electronic buzzing of the door as it was being sealed 3 different ways. After all, they had their most important subject in there, and they didn't want him to escape like the others did.

Percy blinked. Was he just called Subject 3?

He went to face Zoe. She had a sad gleam in her eye.

"Why the sad face?" Percy said while straining to see Zoe.

"You're going to be taken away from me like my brother. I shouldn't get too attached." She said with a degree of loneliness and sadness an eight-year old shouldn't experience. Giant tears started flowing down her cheeks as she started to cry again.

Percy tried to reach out to her cage. He grasped her bars and tried to touch her hand. Damn, he felt like bunch of people were judging him for acting like a pedophile.

"Hey, hey, no one will be taken away from you, I promise." He said with a thumbs up.

"Really?" She said with a hopeful face.

"Really."

"Will you pinkie promise?" Zoe held out her tiny delicate hand and presented it to Percy like a little kid wanting her candy bar back.

"I pinkie promise with a seal!" Percy hooked his giant, rough, calloused hand in contrast to the delicate little pinkie and hooked it, and then pressed his thumb to hers.

Zoe broke with a grin that showed her sharpened teeth.

 ** _Olympus_**

At that moment, Hera knew she fucked things up.

Perseus Jackson was never meant to go to the School.

He wasn't even meant to cross over in to that part of the mortal world.

Now she done goofed and had to fix everything before things got bad.

And Hera did not want and angry Poseidon barreling into her house demanding to know where his son was.

Damn it!

Things were supposed to go her way, where Jason gets plucked to Camp-Half Blood to earn the Greeks trust, and Perseus to go the Romans to earn their trust.

But now that was ruined, because of the Fucking Mortals.

She wanted to smite the puny mortals right where they stood for interfering with her plan.

She rose her hand to smite them, then….

An excruciating head ache slammed into her mind as her form began to flicker to a cold woman to a lady with a goatskin cloak.

Gah! She would deal with them later. For now she had to deal with these splitting migraines.

 ** _Somewhere at a Fruit stand_**

The Fates frowned as they had to interfere with Hera/Juno who was about to smite the fuck out of the mortals who took Perseus Jackson.

Even though the Fates were not supposed to interfere, they had to set things in motion for the young hero.

As Clotho's started spinning, all of the sisters saw what was going to come of Perseus Jackson.

His Pain.

His Sorrows.

His transformation.

The Fates sighed.

Things were just getting started.

 **So**

 **How did you like this?**

 **Hope for some more about next week.**

 **See ya!**

 **Manus Manem Lavat!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys!**

 **Thank you for reading my revival chapter.**

 **So far I haven't been able to upload chapters, because I have been busy with the school work with everything now, but please do keep on reading my stories.**

 **I posted a new story, on my account if you guys will like to check it out, The Collection of Thoughts.**

 **See yah!**

* * *

 ** _Somewhere in the Gobi Desert_**

Percy fucking hated it here.

He knew he was slipping into crude language, but when you have bunch of white coated psychopaths who kidnapped you and takes you to a place called the school then puts you in series of grueling but pointless tests?

Yeah. That crossed the line.

Especially when you are trying to remember your past.

After long days of grueling workouts (Honestly, did these people really think he could bench 150 pounds after being fed disgusting puke like slob?) and a series of tests, he would always be flung into his cage.

Cage, sweet Cage.

The only thing that kept him going was Zoe.

That young little girl somehow wedged herself into his heart in a few days.

After being flung into the cage (Did they have to fling him in?) Percy would sit rubbing his sore back and talk with Zoe. He would talk about Greek Mythology (Honestly this was coming out of nowhere but his mouth seemed to know what it was doing, so he just let it talk.) in his limited knowledge of jokes.

Medusa and her sisters, he told of their wanting of his blood and how Medusa's sisters would complain that their mother said that Medusa was the most hideous of them all.

When he told of the Sea monster he faced in the ocean, he told her of the long 3 hour battle that took place trying to calm and subdue the sea monster. He would tell her jokes like how slimy Phil was (No offense to any Phil out there.)

He would do hand motions describing to the little Zoe who watched in fascination and wonder to hear of the outside world for the first time. Percy would and the several times he "Borrowed" cars and destroyed them.

Zoe was a good listener. Her eyes would gleam when she heard his stories. She was limited on the knowledge of the outside world, so she would ask questions like, "What are cars?", and "What's the Bargain Mart?"

Percy would spend the night telling stories until Zoe fell asleep in her cage. Her soft golden blonde hair billowing down to cushion her head from the cold hard empty floor.

How she could sleep was a mystery to Percy.

Percy would spend nights not being able to sleep from the moans of the children in pain of the horrible experiments the scientist here did on them, and the fact that he wants to know where he came from and why the hell did they set him in such an insufferable place.

Percy stared out of the cage trying to remember the earliest memories.

The memories of when he first woke up.

* * *

 _Flashback_

Sea green eyes opened suddenly staring into the grey sky above.

Percy slowly blinked his eyes.

Where was he?

He tried standing up, but his legs gave out on him.

He hissed in pain with his legs suddenly being used after a long dreamless sleep.

He tried again with no avail.

Defeated, Percy looked around, and saw trees with an almost desolate house just over the hill.

Percy felt like the house was beckoning to him, to come in, but at the same time he felt danger.

He felt like he shouldn't be here.

Percy tried to stand up again this time.

He made it! His legs were still a bit wobbly from the misuse, but was still usable.

Then he got an ominous feeling like that someone, or something was watching him.

Percy quickly turned around.

Nothing.

But Percy still stood on the edge trusting his instincts.

His hand instinctively went into his pockets.

His hand closed around an object in his pocket.

Percy looked down in surprise. Why did his hand bring out a pen from his pocket?

Percy felt something compelling him, like the pen was one of the most important things of his life.

He touched the cap. He felt his body tremble in anticipation, as if it knew when he uncapped it, it would unleash his true potential for power.

He hesitated. Why would he want to uncap a pen?

He flicked the cap off.

In an instant, the pen seemed to slowly elongate into a glowing bronze sword.

The ominous feeling seemed to recoil in an instant, as if it were surprised. Then it came back, but with a hint of curiosity.

Percy frowned as the hilt seemed to state something. His eyes seemed to calm down the swimming letters that looked like they were doing flips and riding skateboards.

A wave of Déjà vu hit him.

 _Άνύκλωσμός. Riptide. The tide that takes one by surprise._

Percy recoiled in shock. His head started to feel like it was being shattered.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed in pain as an unknown force seemed to take hold of Percy. His face started to stream with unknown tears. Why was he crying? Why did he feel such sadness? As soon as the pain came, it disappeared.

Percy fell to his knees, and had giant tears rolling down his face.

Why was he crying? And why can't he remember?

Percy slammed his fists into the ground in frustration.

A rumble came from the ground like a miniature earthquake suddenly came over the hills.

Percy wiped his unknown tears, and stood up. He had to find out where he was.

 _End_

* * *

Percy still wondered what happened that time when got frustrated.

The door buzzed open again. But this time it was to put a boy in.

The boy had wolf like fur and was deteriorating quickly. You could see his flesh tearing off of him, and the hideous snaps of banes and ligaments being destroyed beyond repair.

The eyes of the boy had a single tear in it with a lupine glow to it.

This brought Percy more memories of his time with Lupa.

* * *

 _Flashback_

Percy was wandering around the house he saw at the distance.

Inside was cold and creepy for some reason. It had a giant pool of some sorts and few dripping sounds of water falling from the ceilings.

Percy looked around for the kitchen. He entered what should have been some sort of scene from a horror movie.

Percy held his sword out like a light with the bronze glow shining, illuminating his face.

The swords bronze glow illuminated the room shown before him.

The dust and the cobwebs made it very hard to see, but he could get a faint impressions of things in the background.

Percy kept wandering around the house looking for anyone or anything that could help him.

Then he heard a low, long growl that seemed to emanate from the dark corner in the room.

Two lupine eyes glowing gold shined through the darkness.

Percy held up his sword in defense for himself. Instinct (Or maybe it was muscle memory?) seemed to make Percy assume a position with the sword that made him threating.

The eyes seemed to look at him uncertainly, as it seemed to analyze him thoroughly.

Then it came forward baring its teeth at Percy. That look absolutely terrified Percy.

It made him want to drop his weapon and run away in fear, but Percy held still and growled back at the figure.

A huge wolf suddenly leaped out of the shadows and started attacking Percy.

Percy frowned and then grabbed the incoming lupine by the neck and threw him aside.

A sinister gleam came into his eyes as an unknown force seemed to take hold of him.

His hand came slowly to the wolf that tried to kill him and then picked him up choking it.

 _"Enough!"_ a voice rang through Percy, snapping him out of the trance.

A wolf much bigger than the one he was choking came out of the shadows.

This time it seemed to radiate a godly energy that made him want to obey what she said.

Percy dropped the wolf and looked at the huge wolf.

"Did you just…." Percy said in a questioning tone.

 _"Yes, I am the wolf that just spoke in your mind, child. You are strong, but you still have much to learn."_ A condescending reply echoed through Percy's mind.

"What, Who are you? Where am I? What am I doing here?" Percy blurted.

 _"All will come in time child, and as for who I am, I am Lupa."_

 _End_

* * *

Percy glanced at the boy slowly dying at his feet.

He couldn't watch the boy being slowly tortured by the agonizing pain he was going through.

Percy just wanted to help him but there was nothing he could do.

He sat there staring at the boy, who was twitching around and crying, but couldn't make a sound as his body stated turning into a gelatin pool of nutrients, and enzymes.

What felt like a millennia, only took 2 minutes of decomposition.

Percy sighed.

He couldn't do anything about this again.

For the past few days, he saw countless children here die off in usually excruciating pain.

Percy had tried finding out ways he could escape, but he just simply couldn't find any.

They had stripped him down and gave him loose fitting hospital clothes, that didn't have pockets so he couldn't get to his bronze sword. If he only had Riptide, he could cut the bars and escape, but sadly that was not the case.

So he was stuck here, with a bunch of lunatic, crazy psychopaths, which wanted to experiment on people.

Percy just wanted a way out of this miserable hellhole that mutts born from fucking bastards, kept on poking him with an electric baton, to get him into moving shape.

Soon enough from the incessant experiments and the long extensive days, Percy's eyes started to droop down in tiredness, and he soon fell into Hypnos's realm.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Facility**

Ike, who was the tall well-dressed man, was intrigued by his new specimen.

Subject 3 proved reliable in every test that they had thrown in his way.

He shattered old records of previous starting records, and even in some, beat hybrid's records.

And right now he was looking at Subject 3 unique DNA.

Subject 3 should have been dead.

Hell, he shouldn't even exist!

Half of his DNA was missing, and in place were an ethereal gold materials, that even his brightest minds couldn't wrap their heads around.

His normal chromosomes from his mother were intact.

But his genes from his father?

Completely replaced.

Ike grinned at what the data showed him.

Perhaps was Subject 3 another test subject from another facility?

No, he would have been notified.

Subject 3 was intriguing.

He was like an unsolvable puzzle.

Sifting through the data subject 3 offered him, he got more data from his team on his DNA.

An anomaly even his the genes from the father.

A portion of the golden bands seemed to be pure chaos, sifting and switching through different proteins, and materials of what the golden bands were made of.

A Chaos Gene.

A malicious chuckle came out of Ike's mouth as he thought of how he would experiment on Subject 3.

Oh what fun he was going to have!

* * *

 **A Fruit Stand in a Random Place in the World**

The fates were spinning anxiously as they saw the actions of the mortal.

He had discovered the Chaos Gene, only inherited from the fraternal side of the original Olympians.

The very gene that gave them their dangerous power and unpredictability.

But this was necessary to the plan, in which they hoped it would work.

One step wrong and Perseus Jackson might destroy them all.

* * *

 **Olympus**

"What do you mean that he is gone Hera! What the hell did you do to my son?" Poseidon was yelling after Hera.

"I did what I had to do to save this family. I sacrificed him to save us. But these damn mortals have your son now, and I can't get to him." Hera gritted her teeth as she yelled right back at Poseidon.

"Well, I'm going to get him." Poseidon turned around preparing to flash down to place where the mortals were holding his son in.

Then out of nowhere, excruciating pain took hold of Poseidon, as his form flickered to Neptune and Poseidon.

Hera's form started flickering to coming in to a goatskin cloak and a tall regal woman with a peacock in her toga.

"GAH! Why at a time like this!" They both groaned as they clutched their heads and flashed to their realms hoping to calm their soothing migraines.

* * *

 **Thanks Guys for following this story!**

 **DigitalIceBlock**

 **Namir the Tiger**

 **Citysunknown**

 **Manus Manem Lavat!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys!**

 **Thanks for keeping up with the reading, and I hope you enjoy this little back story.**

 **Special thanks for the people who have followed this story:**

 **Underwater Fangirl**

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Gala Desert**

Dreams.

Dreams was the weirdest things that Percy would experience.

It was always changing and shifting into things that Percy felt like he should know, but always slipping out of his grasp.

His dreams would always comeback to someone with hair like Zoe.

Golden locks with grey eyes filled with worry.

She would call out to him every night he slept, but he can never hear her. It's just pure silence.

She wasn't the only one.

He would see visions of boys with one eye, and furry goat men.

They were all calling out to him, like they were trying to tell him something, something important, but he can never hear them.

In his dreams he would feel numb, and nothing he could touch of feel would actually be felt.

Always floating around in an endless darkness, hearing nothing, and being alone with his thoughts.

Now that is truly terrifying.

But this dream was different.

This dream told a story.

Percy's vision was filled with bright color and glowing pure entities.

He saw these entities conversing, but he couldn't hear them. They seemed weary but alert.

They were in what seemed to be battle armor, each seeming to be made of different elements.

A woman wore armor that seemed to be made of pure earth.

A man with weapons coated with lava, fire, and blood.

A man that that had almost no armor but had a massive war bow.

A woman with armor of twinkling stars and the eternal vastness of space.

And a man that seemed to have armor that pulled in all light from the surrounding.

Even if this was a dream, Percy felt like these entities were ancient and powerful, powerful enough that he felt their power through a dream.

He saw them all surrounding a table of sorts that inlayed a map, which seemed to chart the skies and the known universe.

Even before Percy's eyes, the map seemed to swirl and grow in size.

What Percy dubbed the Map of the Universe, was changing with what looked like planets and stars destroyed, and new planets and stars being created.

The entities pointed to a portion of the map which seemed to be slowly disappearing and consumed by something, and when they put their finger on that portion of the map, he felt the cold wash over him.

A certain darkness that Percy would never forget.

It felt like an insane force, and its only desire that is to create then destroy its creation with savage glee. He felt powerless under this force as it seemed like all hope was lost. He felt like a speck under this power.

The entities standing around the room also seemed to feel this power also as they all grimaced while shivering.

The torch lights in the room blew out altogether.

They all shot a knowing glance at each other.

The man with the terrifying weapons waved his hands and the torches relit.

Then His dream faded into another scene with the entities standing against one side of a battle field, against what looked like, a humanoid figure swirling with power.

The figure wore no sign of armor but the figure looked intimidating enough.

The figure only seemed to be wearing a simple dress.

Now Percy was taking a double take.

What he assumed that the figure was not anything he thought it would be.

He assumed that it would be a horrible figure that possessed infinite power or a blob with no actual figure, but instead it was a woman.

Well, more like an 18 year old teenager.

Her figure was lithe and had slim body figure, and her face was one of the most beautiful faces he has ever seen.

Her soft pink lips, her flowing black hair that looked like it made from pure ebony.

Her dress was a literal galaxy, as it showed the universe with all its glory and might. Galaxies, stars clusters supernovas, dust clouds, nebulas, and planets all dotted her dress.

But her eyes were the most prominent thing that captured Percy's attention were her eyes. Her eyes were the most dangerous thing about this figure.

Her sclera was pitch black with a few white specks in then and her irises, which made the whole evil overlord theme pretty believable, was that they were yellow. They had a gleam that Percy couldn't read, but held aura of power.

The creepiest thing was, _that she seemed to look straight at Percy._

She smiled as she looked straight at him.

Then she began to speak.

"So, you are the little demigod that decided to take a look at ancient history. I got to give to you kid most who looked at this form would usually be quivering and begging for mercy." She said.

"Who-"Percy was cut off.

She suddenly appeared in front of him and startled Percy.

She smirked.

"You also have guts to talk back to me. Huh, I guess humans are after all entertaining. You amuse me. Here have a screaming baby that's been dead for years!" She snapped her fingers.

A skeleton formed right in front of Percy as it started screaming. Dead flesh was hanging off of it as it kept screaming. Rotting muscles snapped and broke, and eyes fell out as the baby was screaming.

Percy was revolted, sure he'd seen disgusting things at the place where they were keeping him, but this was downright creepy.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" The figure started laughing hard. "Your expression!" She started rolling on her stomach and rolled in the air like there was no gravity.

Percy face went red as he was humiliated by a teenager that seemed to be the same age as him.

"Who are you?" Percy asked.

The figure smiled as she stood up straight and looked right at him.

She leaned in close to him as she whispered something that Percy had to concentrate his hearing just to make out the words.

"You will know my name in the future Demigod. But now sit back and enjoy the view."

Percy widened his eyes realized that everything in his dream was frozen.

Fires were standing still as they glistened in his eyes. Everything seemed to stop as he looked around. The entities were looking at the same place where the girl was standing just before.

Had she done this? When did she do this?

Percy was pulled from his thoughts as the girl poked him on the nose.

Percy tried to say something, but his mouth wouldn't open.

The girl smiled even bigger showing her pearly whites to Percy. She snapped her fingers making the screaming baby (Which was still very creepy) away, and then she conjured a chair.

She sat down looking at Percy, and stared at him. Then she started talking.

"Isn't it beautiful? Everything in this still time frame. No one trying to kill you or talk to you or anything. It's all this quietness that calms me down." She gazed at the world she made. "You know, it's been a while since I really sat down and talked to someone."

She suddenly stood up, chair disappearing, and walked closer to Percy.

Percy watched, frozen as he could do nothing, as the eyes slowly came closer and closer, slowly enrapturing him in the yellow light.

He slowly felt himself getting pulled into the eyes, and him not being able to do anything.

She stood right in front of him and leaned in giving him a little peck on the mouth. Percy's face slowly growing a bright red, as she kissed him, and skipped away like a giddy school girl.

She stood back at the place where she first appeared in the dream. She winked at Percy and seemed to start time again.

The message was clear.

 _Watch._

The entities looked alarmed at the girl. They backed up as she stepped forward.

Their uneasy grins seemed to amuse the girl as she started smiling.

"It's been such a long time my creations!" She said while spreading her arms out like she expected a hug from them.

Hey flinched as she took another step forward.

The man with armor and weapons that are on fire was the first one to seem to have brought back his wits, stepped forward brandishing his Bastard sword at the girl. His hand shook violently as he tried to fend off the girl.

"Aww, Tartarus, what would you do with that little toothpick of yours?" The girl made a face that mocked the entity.

Tartarus spoke in a low gravelly voice that seemed be sucked into his mouth. "To stop you. " He beckoned at his siblings.

Percy wondered where he had heard the name Tartarus before. He racked his brain, but he couldn't remember.

Damn Amnesia. He can't remember anything.

He looked back at the battle field as they all took stances.

They all held different weapons as they faced the girl.

Sword, Bow, Spear, Staff, and A Scythe all faced her.

Then as if someone shot a bullet, they all rushed at her. Percy wanted to cry out but he was stuck in place.

He watched in horror as fully grown adults started attacking a teenager, but as they got close, the girl vanished, blurring away from great speed.

She appeared behind all of them, as the entities whirled around trying to locate the now missing girl, then only to try to block the invisible force seemed to hit them at random intervals.

They almost collapsed from the stress of their bodies from this unknown force. Multiple laceration was made across their bodies as they started bleeding silver blood from the cuts.

"You…" Tartarus, growled out.

The Girl stepped in front of Tartarus as she placed her hands on his helmet. She slowly took off the helmet, revealing a handsome face.

Her hands stroked his face as she inspected him. The other entities tried to stop the Girl, but they seemed to be held down by an invisible force.

Tartarus was kneeling as he stared at the girl who was currently stroking his face. A look of defiance flickered on his face while it was prominently fear.

Pure fear.

Percy could almost feel the fear in the air she continued to stare at Tartarus face.

Then finally the girl broke the silence. "You really thought you could beat me." She broke into a smile. "HAHAHAHAHAHA, ah, you make me laugh so much Tartarus." She straightened up.

She softly slapped both sides of Tartarus's face before whispering, " _It's your Punishment."_

Her hands erupted into blue flames before quickly spreading to Tartarus's face.

He grabbed his face as he tried to beat the flames off. He uttered a horrible cry as his face slowly dissolved and his face permanently disfigured. Percy could almost smell the flesh burning if not for the fact that all of his senses where dull in his dream.

His brethren seeming to be free from the invisible shackles ran to Tartarus, as they stopped the flames from disfiguring him anymore.

But it was too late. Tartarus's face burned enough to see raw muscle was smoking. He would forever look like that.

Percy looked at Tartarus with no remorse, feeling nothing but slight amus- No, what was he thinking?

The girl's mouth widened at an unnatural width as she laughed at his pain. Her eyes gleamed in a malevolent intent.

The remaining entities rushed at the girl screaming bloody murder.

The girl giggled as dodged and grabbed their weapons disarming them instantly. Her blue fire burning up the staff and her fist snapping the spear in half.

When she was poised foward like she was going to burn the remaining entities with her blue fire, a blade grew from her chest.

She looked down in surprise, as the blade appeared to have pierced her through the body.

The fire from her hands ebbed away.

Black blood dripped from the wound.

Tartarus with his sword going through the girl, looked at her.

"You are going away for a long time _Chaos!"_ as Tartarus rasped out.

Chaos grinned as black blood came from her mouth. "I may be banished, but my legacy will last!"

Tartarus retorted, "We are not banishing you."

Chaos frowned. "What are going to do then?" She said playfully.

Tartarus started glow as he tried to summon his power. The world seemed to curve around Tartarus as he started chanting.

Chaos widened her eyes. "Wait you aren't going to try to…"

"Yes. I'm going to seal you in my body so you cannot hurt anyone anymore." Tartarus grinned.

Green Chains whipped from Tartarus's body as it slowly wrapped around Chaos.

Chaos looked at Tartarus like he was stupid. "You know this spell won't last on me long enough!"

Tartarus looked at her in the eye. "At least you won't be able hurt anyone for a while."

Chaos looked around at what she should do.

Percy saw that her eyes set on him. Suddenly an invisible force pulled him closer to Chaos, as she was slowly being bound in the magical chains.

* * *

 **In The Real World**

Ike watched as two workers dragged Subject 3 out of his cage.

It was out like cold after not sleeping for 2 days.

Perfect time to preform tests on his body.

Ike thought to him self of what mysteries Subject 3 could be hiding.

He licked his lips in anticipation.

* * *

 **Dream**

Chaos looked at him like a specimen before she spoke to him in his mind.

 _"You look cute enough. Decide well my Legacy…"_

* * *

 **The Real World**

Ike ordered to test out the Chaos gene they had found in Subject 3's body.

He watched as his scientist made the first injections of enzymes.

* * *

 **Dream**

Percy saw as she was slowly dragged into Tartarus's grimacing form.

Then she snapped her fingers freezing time for little bit to lurch forward and kissing Percy.

He could feel her mouth on his mouth her tongue forcibly entering his mouth before it was ripped away with the last words of Chaos being, _"My Blessing…"_

* * *

 **The Real World**

Deep within Percy's body his cells were bombarded with enzymes.

His cell walls absorbing the enzyme carrying it to the nucleus of his cells.

There in the nucleus the enzymes targeted on the Chaos gene, which stood out like a sore thumb, always shifting and changing.

When the first enzyme touched the Gene, it fully responded by absorbing the enzyme.

Then it started to take over the Acids and bases of Percy's DNA covering half of his Mortal DNA and half his Godly DNA.

Percy's Eyes shot open.

His right eye was normal Sea Green.

But his Left eye, had a black sclera, and yellow Irises.

* * *

 **Sup!**

 **So this week, I'm going to be attending Allstate and this month will be a mayhem for me, because I have competitions and violin things to do. So I'm very sorry If I don't Post for a while. I hope you guys can understand.**

 **Manus Manem Lavat!**


End file.
